Twist of the Century
by SylviaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: A twist no one expected has surfaced for the 100th Hunger Games. This year, surprisingly, there is more than one twist. The age limit has extended, and there are four tributes per district. Who will make it out this year? Will Prim's daughter survive? Is Katniss still alive? All questions will be answered in time. *Syot CLOSED 52/52 spots filled* I'M ALIVE I SWEAR! *(HIATUS)*
1. SYOT fill-out

Welcome to the world of Panem! The rebellion has failed; Peeta won the 75th games. Prim has had kids with Rory Mellark, Peeta's little brother. Prim and Rory are twenty-eight years old and Peeta is thirty-two.

This is an SYOT story, and the rules are:

 **The ages are 5-25**

 **No Mary Sues or Katniss wannabes.**

 _ **YOU MAY NOW HAVE AS MANY ENTRIES AS YOU WANT! AND AS MANY CAREERS AS YOU WANT! :)**_

 **I don't need a whole bunch of little kids; I only need seven or eight.**

 **The Careers have expanded to include District seven and District thirteen.**

 **No pregnant women or disabled tributes.**

 **Blind or deaf tributes may be accepted, but please do not send in a pile of them.**

 **I CAN reserve spots, just request in a review.**

 **District One, Two, Seven, and Thirteen don't need tributes that are under the age of fourteen. District Four doesn't need tributes under thirteen.**

 **ONLY TRIBUTES THROUGH PM ARE ACCEPTED, sorry guests. Guests that send in tributes may have them accepted as last minute tributes or bloodbaths.**

 **Mostly first come first serve, because I'm desperate. If I do manage to find someone I like better, I may replace tributes or not accept.**

~UPDATE~ District Two is filled, and District Nine has one person left. I will be more picky with him because it's the last spot left. He needs to be at least 18, given the other's ages.

~UPDATE~ In desperate need of tributes over 18! I only need one more kid, preferably 6 or 11

Please title the PM: Twist SYOT

 _Fill-out_ :

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths (at least two, at most five):

Weaknesses (at least two, at most five):

Build and height:

Reaping outfit:

Reaped or volunteered:

Reason/reaction:

Token:

Costume ideas:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

What they do during the interview:

Score thoughts:

Private interview skill presented:

What they do during the (private) interview:

Anything else:

 **Yes or no**

Bloodbath character:

Goes to the cornucopia:

Open to allies:

Open to romances:


	2. SYOT tribute list

**If there is no sign showing whose tribute it is, it's mine. These tributes will not win, but will be eventually be important to the overall plotline.**

* * *

 **Anything that says submitted by 20 was submitted by santiago. ponchini 20 (all one word), but the first part won't show**

* * *

 **~UPDATE~There's only one District Nine spot open! Yay!**

 **~UPDATE 5/5/15~ I only need one or two more little kids! ~District Nine needs an adult as their last tribute. Scroll down and you'll see why. ;)~District Two has only one open spot as well; I may be pickier with that one!**

 **~UPDATE~ District Two is finished!**

 **~UPDATE~ District One has only male spots open!~ District Six has only one male spot open!**

 **~UPDATE~ District One is filled, but I need 20 and any other reservers to submit their tributes!**

 **~UPDATE~ District Nine filled, and I only need older tributes from now on. I will accept children only as bloodbaths or last minute tributes.**

 **~UPDATE~ District Six filled!**

 **~UPDATE~ District Eleven has one female spot left, and she needs to be either 12, 13, or 20+**

 **~UPDATE~ District Twelve filled!**

 **~UPDATE~ District Eleven filled!**

 **~UPDATE~ District Ten filled!**

 **~UPDATE~ Districts Three, Eight, and Thirteen filled! One spot is left in Seven, unless I don't get reserved tributes by the 22nd! Also, I am on the road! See ya in a week!**

 **~UPDATE~ Duuudes... I'm back! Send in all applications by Monday! (22nd)**

 **~UPADTE!~ DUUUUUUDES OMG ONLY ONE SPOT NOW!**

* * *

 _ **I NEED ALL RESERVED SPOTS SENT IN BY JUNE 22 OR YOU WILL LOSE YOUR SPOT!**_

 _ **Anyone who didn't send them in lost their spots, sorry!**_

* * *

 **Only spots open:**

Males:

8

* * *

 _ **List:**_

District One-

Female: Everlee Johnson (20)- submitted by xSakura-Blossomsx

Female: Angelina "Angie" Silver (23)- submitted by Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived

Male: Glitter Tiverton (19)- submitted by 20

Male: Ishmael Shatterfall (24)

* * *

District Two-

Female: Mercedes Trentlyn (19)- submitted by AztecPrincess15

Female: Angel Franklin (18)- submitted by CloveCatoDistrict2

Male: Devil Franklin (18)- submitted by CloveCatoDistrict2

Male: Jackson King (16)- submitted by BunnyPir8 (DeviantArt)

* * *

District Three-

Female: Misty Bolts (8)- submitted by my sister

Female: Shaylee Marie Brovè (16)- submitted by algebraniac

Male: Deven Volts (21)-submitted by Ravenshadow415

Male: Easel Hargis (23)- submitted by my sister

* * *

District Four-

Female: Kalea Anderson (17)- submitted by my friend

Female: ~Reserved~

Male: Seel Vense (19)- submitted by Jms2

Male: Garitsu Cardboard (25)- submitted by 20

* * *

District Five-

Female: Melody-Grace Lancaster (14)- submitted by CloveCatoDistrict2 (I got to choose age and district)

Female: Rowyn Blume (22)- submitted by BubbleBoots (I got to choose district)

Male: Aaron Watt (21)- submitted by writer12122121

Male: Nolan Fregh (15)- submitted by algebraniac

* * *

District Six-

Female: Eline Porter (12)- submitted by FlawlessCatastrophe

Female: Cerys Harlen (15)- submitted by kkfanatic22

Male: Brodie Harlen (23)- submitted by kkfanatic22

Male: Christoph Hermann (18)- submitted by domgk115 (I got to choose district)

* * *

District Seven-

Female: Lulu Divinity (10)- submitted by my cousin

Female: Palm Sears (23)- submitted by Jms2

Male: Rowan Nairn (18)-submitted by 20

Male: Jed Lawrence Zevonke (25)- submitted by algebraniac

* * *

District Eight-

Female: Paislea Harwood (17)- submitted by AccidentlyOnPurposeHP

Female: Agra Winx (9)

Male: Simon Winx (14)- submitted by algebraniac

Male: Mark Vurnet (11)- submitted by algebraniac

* * *

District Nine-

Female: Zea Harvey (11)- submitted by Mary Queen of Scots

Female: Selena Brauqh (13)- submitted by algebraniac

Male: Graham Calder (5)- submitted by OnceInRed

Male: Starcher Kernel (25)- submitted by 20

* * *

District Ten-

Female: Pennsylvania (Penelope) "Penny" Lebeau (21)- submitted by algebraniac

Female: Sable Garner (24)- submitted by OnceInRed

Male: Jasper Seine (16)- submitted by HestiaAbnegation11

Male: Alex "The Ace" Mae (19)- submitted by algebraniac

* * *

District Eleven-

Female: Sara Evans (8)- submitted by AztecPrincess15

Female: Isabelle Trella (20)- submitted by algebraniac

Male: Colt Wheatwind (15)- submitted by Ravenshadow415

Male: Dimitri Vottes (19)- submitted by algebraniac

* * *

District Twelve-

Female: Lilac Mellark (9)

Female: Shimmer Hart (17)- submitted by CloveCatoDistrict2

Male: Joel "JJ" Jenkins (20)- submitted by algebraniac

Male: Troy Burnet (25)- submitted by 20

* * *

District Thirteen-

Female: Melissa Flec (19)- submitted by randomhobo07

Female: Kelsy Ambout (19)- submitted by Jms2

Male: Lenco Azda (21)

Male: Luis Martel (14)- submitted by algebraniac


	3. Prolouge one

**When I get Districts One and Two filled up, I'll start the reapings.**

 _ **Prologue One:**_ _The twist of a century_

President Snow sighed. It's the 100th games; President Snow's last year as president. "I'd better make this year's games special, after all, it is a quarter quell." He says out loud.

His assistant, Jekana, looked at him, puzzled. "What sir?" she askes.

"Nothing, just…" he jots something down on a card, and hands it to her.

She scans the card, then gasps. "Sir, this is too much!"

He shakes his head. "We need to make them pay, more than usual! Plus, it's my last year. Let's make it worth it."

Jekana nods slowly. "Ok sir, I'll tell the others." She drops the card on the table, and the two leave the room.

A young women walks into a room, making sure her grandfather doesn't see her. The twenty-eight year old sees a card laying on the table.

The words, "The One-Hundredth Hunger Games," and "Twist" are on the back.

She flips it over, reading it. She gasps. "This can't be my grandfather's idea! He's not like that!" she tears up, and runs out of the room, letting the card flutter to the ground. It lands on the side Snow wrote on. The words he scrawled are readable, they say,

"More than one twist will be introduced this year. Four tributes from each district will be reaped; the age limit extended to ages five through twenty five."

The silver foil lays on the ground, alone in the dimly lit room. The sound of a girl crying and yelling is heard in the background…


	4. Important AN and info- please read

**This is not a normal chapter because I'm on a different computer. Sorry. I need Districts One and Two filled ASAP please. Then I'll start up the reapings. I need bloodbaths and Careers. Actually, I need everything. Please hurry up and submit! You are allowed to submit up to eight, so submit away!**

 **Submitters so far:**

 _ **AztecPrincess15-**_ _Mercedes Trentlyn (District 2, age 19); Sara Evans (District Eleven, age 8)_

 _ **kkfanatic22-**_ _Cerys and_ _Brodie Harlen (District 6, ages 15 and 23)_

 _ **Mary Queen of Scots-**_ _Zea Harvey (District 9, age 11)_

 ** _xSakura-Blossomsx-_** _Everlee Johnson (District One, age 20)_

* * *

 _ **My cousin Emi (in real life)-**_ _Lulu Divinity (District 3, age 10)_

 _ **Me!-**_ _Agra Winx (District Nine, age 9);Lilac Mellark (District 12, age 9); Lenco Azda (District 13, age 21)_

* * *

 **I need:**

 **Older** _ **and**_ **younger tributes (at least two more children)**

 **Careers**

 **All others**

 **Stylists and Escorts (Form to come later)**

 **Willing Sponsors (chart to come later)**

 **When I have the first Districts filled, I'll start up, so please submit!**

 ** _I'm thinking of changing the name. Should I? Please review, it makes me happy!_**


	5. Sponsorship Program

Sponsorship program

* * *

I will eventually add how many everyone gas, but for now I'll let you guys keep track!

* * *

Ways to earn points:

Submit a tribute: 15

Submit tribute that gets in: 50

Review: 40

Point out a mistake: 5

Point out something I'm missing on this form: 10

Sponsor a tribute that isn't yours: 25

* * *

Things you can buy:

* * *

Weapons:

Sword- 100

Scythe (thank you!): 160

Axe- 100

Dagger/knife- 90

Bow and 20 arrows- 150

Extra 20 arrows- 50

Spear- 95

Slingshot- 50

Throwing knives set of ten- 100

Mace- 120

* * *

Food:

(I can't take away the line lol)

* * *

Loaf of bread- 15

Pack of dried fruit- 10

Meal for two- 50

Meal for four- 100

* * *

Supplies:

Tent- 200

Matches- 50

Sleeping bag- 120

Change of clothes (shoes, socks, pants, shirt, jacket, undergarments)- 150

Water filter- 60

Shield (thanks again guys!): 110

Blanket- 25

* * *

Omg we are having a HUGE storm right now. It's relaxing and scary. Umm, so bye?

That's all I can come up with for now! Please send in more things I should add! There is a reward (~top~)!


	6. Intro to Lulu and Misty

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated much lately! This is just a little pov on my cousin's character Lulu Divinity, and my sister's character Misy Bolts. I know this won't be much of an intro since it's written so badly, but I guess it works.**

 **Please excuse any uppercase typos, because the on the computer I'm working on, the caps lock key is broken. Oh, and this is their pov like she would have wrote it, so no spelling criticism please.**

 **I need more older tributes really badly!**

 _Lulu_

Ya so um my mom says theres this thing called a reaping I have to go to. I think its for that thing she watches on the tv every year. She says to never go into it no matter what, but I think bieng on tv would be cool. I'm ten, but im not good at speeling like my friends Jasper and Jinx are. They're couzins, and they could not be more alike. I'm not kidding, thye're basically the same person. Anyway, I gotta wear this pretty blue dress with pink tights. It's too ichy but she wont let me change. My hair is long, so she braids it and twirls it on my head. Now she says we gotta wait a hour or so before we go. I'm exited to see who gets to be on tv next. She kept muttring about how I should have two wait too more years.

 _Misty_

Good mornig any one who loks at thes anityme sooon. Momma made me take a bath so my hare could get cleaned. She says I need to have cleen hair for the reeping thingie happenin soon. I dont know what it is but I wanna be part of it. She said if youre name gets caled, they take you away and put u on tv. It sounds ecitin so I want to be on tv to. Volts my brother saed if you want to be in it yo gotta tell them "I volkunter as tribut" then thy'll take you away. My dress is ichi why is it so ichi? I wanna take it off but momma says itll ruin my hair. Dupid hair.


	7. Mercedes- District Two Female

**Hey guys! I'm doing District Two now, thanks to all submitters so far! The tributes belong to:** _ **CloveCatoDistrict2**_ **,** _ **BunnyPir8**_ **(DeviantArt), and** _ **AztecPrincess15**_ **. I've had this for a while. I'll do the rest of the district later.**

 **Warning: Profanity (Cussing)**

Mercedes' p.o.v.

As usual, I wake up to my mom screaming at me. She's standing over the bed, yelling at me to get my ass up and get ready for the reaping.

I sigh, and say, "Yea mom. Fine." I heave myself up from the bed and get my outfit out of the closet. My dress, a simple short black one, was waiting for me along with my combat boots. I slip on the outfit, and walk over to the mirror in the corner of my room. My short dirty blonde hair needs no fixing, except for the few strands I brush down. My grey eyes look dull, as usual. I brush some natural makeup on, as not to bring too much attention to me. Sometimes I wonder how the outer districts deal without makeup. I don't really care though, as it's not my problem.

My mom can be heard calling me back to the living room, screaming. "Mercedes! Get the fuck out here! We're leaving!"

"What if I want to stay here?" I ask sarcastically.

"Bitch no! You're making it to that stage this year, remember?"

Oh right! The ages are extended this year, making me able to be in the games again. I'm nineteen, so I wasn't supposed to be able to be in them this year. I want to redeem myself and volunteer. Even if I didn't wanna, my mom was going to make me because she just uses me as a short-cut to fame. What's her deal, anyway? My one life goal is to have a better lifestyle for myself. Maybe if I win be games this year, that can be possible.

We head out, and after *sarcastically* two long, grueling minutes of walking, we finally arrive. The first stop is the place where we prick our finger. Over the years, being pricked by that thing in the same spot has given me a small scar on the tip of that finger. It's not noticeable, so it's like it's not even there.

The guy grabs my wrist and pricks it.

"Ow, fuck! I wasn't ready yet!" I scream at him.

He growls, then waves me off.

I go stand in my section, and wait impatiently. Very impatiently, I may add.

Finally, the escort showed up. His name is Kohl and he's like, really ugly. Ok, I'm just kidding. He's actually really hot! He's only twenty-three, not that much older than me. Ok, now let me stop obsessing.

He's chattering about, boring me to death. He turns on the _incredibly boring_ video showing all that stuff about the dark days and shit. Blah blah blah, no one even pays any attention to this crap. Finally, the time comes for the males to run. It's a long story, but basically we run to the stage, and the first one there is the "volunteer". They used to do girls first, but around the eightieth games, they switched it around.

I'm highly sure I'll make it to the front. The older people will be too slow for me, and the children won't even move. I got this!

Two guys appear on the stage. One is hot, the other not quite. He seems sorta emo, but I don't judge. Plus, his hair is blonde, so he can't be emo, right? I didn't even care to listen to their names.

My friends Melinda and Maggie lean over.

"Jackson is sooo cute!" Maggie drools.

So that hot one is Jackson. Nice to know.

Maggie's face seems dull, but sometimes cares when it comes to love. Her eyes slightly sparkle looking at him. That's rare, I'll have you know.

"I'm into Devil more." Melinda blandly says. Her face is completely dull, her voice flat. I don't understand why she (and Maggie) could be so… so dull. Really, I just don't get it.

All of the sudden, the girls surge forward. I push through the crowds, and in my peripheral vision, I see the other Magnificent Ms, as they call us. We're pretty well known around the district. They are both competing to become my fellow tribute. I don't understand why, as they definitely know I'll win.

All of the sudden, a girl stamps down on my shoulder. I look up, and see a blonde girl climbing on people's shoulders to get to the front. She reaches the stage just before I do.

"Hi, I'm Angel. Who are you?" she asks politely.

I shake it off. "I'm Mercedes, and no matter what the fuck you do in the games, I will win. Even if that means ending your pretty little face." I sneer.

Her face turns red with anger. She starts to punch me, but Kohl stops her.

He yanks her back, and says, "Girls, girls! First off, you're in the same district!"

"I don't care!" she yells.

"Second, save it for the arena!" he scolds.

All four of us are forced to shake hands; Angel's nails digging into my hand, mine into hers.

They drag us off to say goodbyes to our families and friends. Maggie, Melinda, and my mom wait for me.

"Win." Both Magnificent Ms. say together.

I nod, and reply, "If course I will girls! Why wouldn't I?"

My mom rakes me with her 'heat' vision. It's what I call her glare. She growls, "Nice job. Now win."

"I plan to! The glory will be mine!" I shoot back.

We all head off into the train to meet our mentors. Two girls await us in the train. "You _girls_ are our mentors?" Devil unbelievingly asks.

"Yes," they scowl.

 _Someone's gotta teach these people proper behavior._ I thought to myself. I sigh, and look back out the window at District Two disappearing behind us...

 **I guess I'll do the others separately and not in order! Oh well! Phew, over 1,000 in one chapter? I'm crazy now! Sorry it's so long lol!**


	8. Sorry Guys (NOT Discontinuining)

Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, or a week, but still. I'm working on Angel and Devil, and also one of the District Four people. I'll have one of them up (hopefully) by the end of the week, so…

If any of you want to complain via review, go ahead. It may make me work faster… ;)

I still need more tributes, so if anyone has submitted one or two tributes so far, you can submit up to six, so knock yourselves out! Please, I need more! ;)

Oh, and review or I will be forced to kill off your tribute(s) :(


	9. Kalea-District Four Female

**Sorry that this took so long. My tablet was being a little bitch and fell off my sister's bed. Now the screen is cracked, and it won't charge correctly. Then I slept at my friend's house. I sincerely apologize. Also, I hope that this is long enough.**

 **One more thing. I have decided to only do one person from each District excepting this one (because I didn't do one for one of you guys, and she didn't interact with anyone else). I want to get to the games faster.**

* * *

Beyond anything, please do not call me normal. That is a word for the exact opposite of me.

In District Four, people are typically blonde and tanned.

Me? I'm way too pale, and have strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Actually, I'm Jewish. Panem isn't supposed to have religions anymore, but we are one of the few families in Panem that still honors their religion through all of this.

Hey, and not to mention it, I can't swim. I live in District Four, and I can't swim. Care to name a problem there?

So, honestly, I'm not normal. Just deal with that, won't you?

"Kalea, hurry up. We're gonna be late." I hear my mom yell back. I run out quickly, screaming back, "Coming!" I reach the living room, and see my younger siblings Eve, who is thirteen, and Ike, who is eight.

"Morning Kalea!" Eve chirps. She's a wonderful sister.

"Mornin' sis!" I smile back.

She looks so pretty today; her pale blonde hair is up in a swirled braid with sparkles, she wears a red and auburn dress, and her green eyes twinkle.

I'm nothing next to her. My hair doesn't match my district, my body is less than perfect, and I have the personality of a rock (but I _am_ smart and optimistic). I reach down to lace my boots, and my sleeveless shirt sags down a bit. I lift it up, then finish with my boots. Brushing off my jean-skirt, I race to follow my siblings and parents out the door.

They're already in the car, so I leap in the back, and grin at my equally squished siblings. All three of us sit in the back, because most families (including ours) can only afford a small car, if one at all.

We take off, and soon enough, we reach the location of the reaping ceremony. One by one, we step out if the car. I eye the popular kids, Amaria, Lynx, and Gracie. They look absolutely perfect in their slim dresses and sunglasses.

Gracie catches sight of me, and tips down her sunglasses. "Oh my God, Kalea!" she runs over to me, and leaps into my arms. "You look… wait, why aren't you wearing a dress? Oh, who cares! You look great!"

I smile, then we head over to get checked in.

Gracie's friends glare at me, but Gracie accepts me. She's the only "plastic" to do so, ever. We call them plastics because they are perfect like Barbie dolls (a Barbie doll is a toy played with near the beginning of the games, sometimes found in graves near dead children's bodies).

We head into our section and get comfortable. Since we're the same age, we are in the same area.

Just then, my friend Kenna slips through the crowd to join us. "Clyde and Sam are over in their sections, but hey!" she smiles and motions over to them waving. I wave back, then we start to chat.

"Ahem, can I get your attention?" our stupid escort, Karia, is calling for us to shut the hell up and listen. We snap our heads in her direction, then she grins. "Time to watch the clip-thingie!" Karia is the youngest escort ever. She's only twenty, and this is her first year. She's overly happy and peppy, and most of us hate her guts. Except Mayro, who is head-over-heels in love with her. He's tempted to volunteer for the games just so they can make out in the train. And the Capitol. And…

"Eve Anderson!"

Hell no. Oh, hell no. "I volunteer!" I yell without thinking. My sister is more important than anything.

I am grabbed by peacekeepers and dragged away, while Eve cries with Ike and mamma. I am carried onto the stage, and looking around, I realize that this wasn't a very good idea…

Darkness envelopes me, and I black out.

* * *

~An hour later~

* * *

Waking up, I look around.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Karia asks.

I nod, holding my head. "Where am I?"

"You're in the train, on our way to the Capitol."

"Oh." I feel a tear slide down my cheek, and I lay down on the bed…

* * *

 **Thank you all for over 1,000 views! I really appreciate it!**


	10. District Six (Full District)

**Thanks you to FlawlessCatastrophe, kkfanatic22, and domgk115 for the tributes!**

 **Sorry it took me so long, I had to get a new tablet and I lost all of my previous Microsoft Word documents. I hope this makes up for it!**

 **I took advice from HestiaAbnegation11, but I may only do this if I feel like it and I can, because it's a lot harder. :)**

 **Review, or your tribute will die early! :(**

* * *

 _~Eline~_

Reapings suck. Doesn't everyone get that? I sigh. So… I get ready any way.

My outfit has already been picked out. My beautiful, long, white and gold dress. I slip it on, ruffling my short hair. I slick my pixie-cut hair back, my hand running over the natural brown highlights. I love my pretty blonde hair.

Shoes. What shoes should I wear? I dunno, but I gotta wear something. I eye some high tops hiding in the back of my closet. Perfect. I wiggle my toes, and slip some socks on before the shoes. I may look crazy, but I assure you, I am not.

Wait, what was I saying? Oh, forget it. I walk into the dining room of my empty house. My sister is the only one who would be here…. Seeing as though my parents are always ditching us for the Capitol.

At only twelve, this is my first reaping. But, I've seen them before. My sister, Opal, has been in all of them before, but I don't remember most of them. She's already twenty-four, so the last one I saw was when I was six. Surprisingly, I can remember that last one… but I forget everything else. Oh well.

* * *

 _~Cerys~_

So maybe I am useless? What would that mean for us? But I'm not, I'll tell you that. So, I get ready for the reaping without question.

My brother Brodie is awesome, but sometimes I wish he weren't so… overprotective. He is great at taking care of me, but he makes me feel weak and I want to be taken more seriously. I would tell him… but I don't want to anger him, or lose him completely. He's the only person I've got: my mom is dead and my dad… left us.

My leggings are white, so I don't eat anything for breakfast. Not that we don't have anything, but we don't have much. My light blue singlet top is pretty, that's why I chose it. I don't look like the other girls, decked out in dresses and cheap (literally, that's all our district can afford) make-up.

Well, we're here. Let's get on with this.

* * *

 _~Brodie~_

My fifteen year-old younger sister Cerys is my life. I keep her safe, and protect her from threats. I need to, seeing as our parents aren't in our lives. Once she's ready to go, we head off.

We walk to the town square, where the reapings take place today. It's all decorated and jazzed up for the event. The escort stands on the stage, also dressed up. She flaunts some crazy styles, but it really just looks ridiculous.

We get scanned in, then head off to our sections. The video she shows every year is a waste of time. I shouldn't even be in the reaping anymore, because I am twenty-three. This year, because of the stupid twist, I gotta be. This sucks.

* * *

 _~Christoph_ ~

I'd rather not have to do this last one. I'm eighteen, so this is my last year. Luckily, I missed the twist thing, because if I had been nineteen this year, I would still be eligible. Sucks for all the nineteen year olds who get picked. Ironic.

I've got simple black outfit on for the reaping: a black button-up shirt, and black dress pants and shoes. My friend Destiny (another shy but actually very friendly girl who I like but don't have the courage to tell her yet) meets me at the square, and we get signed in just as the video goes off.

"Ok, people. Now, umm…" she picks out two cards from the girl's bowl, and reads them one-by-one. "Cerys Harlen. Is there a 'Cerys Harlen' here?" she looks around, and a shy looking girl slowly makes her way up to the stage. "Good, now… Eline Porter." A small twelve year-old skips up, and smiles at the crowd. She waves.

I roll my eyes, then turn my attention back to the escort (Saila). She picks two more cards from the boy's section, and calls out the names. "Christoph Hermann."

No.

I slowly walk up, hoping for a volunteer whom I know won't exist. I shake my head, and walk up with a straight face. As I stand on the stage, I see Destiny crying. No, baby. Please don't cry…

I don't realize the other boy had taken place on the stage. We all four shake hands, but the boy and one of the girls hug. Are they related or something?

The peacekeepers usher us into rooms to say goodbye to our families and friends.

Of course, Destiny is the first to burst through the door. "Oh, please don't leave me!" she hugs me, and I embrace her back. "Please make it back… I- I love you."

I smile. "Me too." I kiss her lightly, then she pats my shoulder, and slips out the door.

My father enters, and I turn my head. "What." I mutter.

"Come on son. I don't want you to leave, you know that right?" he doesn't look upset. At all.

I shake my head. "You don't seem like it."

The peacekeepers come in. "Time's up." One of them says in a gruff voice.

My father is pulled out, and he tosses something to me. "Your token!" he calls back.

It's a watch, with a background of black, red, and yellow. I recognize it as my mother's, and I smile, letting the memories flood back.

* * *

 _~Eline~_

So… they just called my name. Hey, at least I can try, right? I skip up happily, and step up on the stage. I grin, and wave at the crowd.

Before I know it, I am dragged away to say goodbye to my family and friends. My sister races in, and hugs me tightly. "Sis, don't leave me…"

"I won't, I'll be back!" I smile.

She shakes her head. "My poor, innocent sister…" a tear slides down her cheek, and I gasp.

"Hey, I'll be fine. See ya!" I push her out, only to have my friend Mark to step in.

He grabs my hand. "Go down fighting. Good luck." He seems super serious, which is nothing like he is normally. He goofs around a lot.

He leaves, and we are slapped onto a train, and we head off.

I walk into my room, and turn on the Tv. Time for game re-runs!

* * *

 _~Cerys~_

Soo. I got picked. _Greeeaaat._ I walk up, carefully making eye contact with my friends and brother.

When we get to the boy's part, Brodie is picked too. Oh no! I think I'm gonna pass out… but I don't. I make it until the goodbyes, when my friends charge in and wish me luck. I am then hustled into a train, and I black out on one of the couches…

* * *

 _~Brodie~_

We're both picked. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Good! I can protect her now! I would've volunteered, but I got picked.

I run up to the stage, shake hands with the others, and sit in a room where no one greets me. _No one._ But, that's ok. I have no friends, and no other family.

I'm chill with it, and I visit Cerys to talk in the train. She passed out, but I wake her up carefully. She hods her head. "Wha?"

* * *

 **Any favorites so far?**

 **Any predictions?**

 **What did you think?**

* * *

 **I know Christoph's was longer, but I tried to even it out. Please review guys! :D**

 **Phew, that was a lot! Over 1,350!~**


	11. District Nine Zea Harvey & Graham Calder

**Thank you to OnceInRed, santiago. ponchini20, algebraniac, and Mary Queen of Scots for the tributes! Sorry I only did two, but this is the longest chapter I have written so far, at over 2,000 words! Thank you!**

 **Guys, a little note: I am leaving on Sunday to go out of town. I'll be gone until next Saturday, and then on Sunday, it's Father's day/my birthday. Yea, I know. Both. Lol. I won't be able to work on it, so I won't update for a while. Sorry.**

 **Oh, and I need the remaining spots filled asap, so you can send in as many people as you want! I am running out of time before the games, and I need all characters filled. My plan is to do '12 next, because that's the only district left that is filled too.**

 **Oh, and there is a referance to a certsin Sia song if anyone can point it out.**

* * *

 _ **~Zea, age 11~**_

I don't know what to do now…

Mom just told me _I_ have to be in the reaping! Not fair! Apparently, they switched the age limit this year. Of course they did… I'll try to be good and pay attention.

My sisters Mazie and Kasha have had to be in the reapings already. I'm the youngest, and I wasn't supposed to for another year. Mazie is sixteen, so she's been in them for a while now. Kasha's only thirteen, so this is her second year.

My light blue shirt lays out on my bed, along with my skirt and accessories, including my shoes. I slip on my shirt, and immediately it hugs onto my skin. The skirt is next. It is looser than the shirt, and it is thin. It matches my shoes and headband, which are also white.

I'm ready.

We head off, and I hang with Kasha. She's the closest to my age, so we get along better. We don't talk about much, but we do agree on one thing: we're pretty much safe this year.

When we get there, we check in. the peacekeeper man who pricked me did it really hard. He's mean.

I rush after Kasha, but she tells me I have to stand with the eleven year olds. Her blonde hair shines in the sunlight, as does mine. We look exactly alike, but my neck is covered is bites from assorted bugs, as I am always outside.

I figured Kasha would let me stand with her because she disobeys rules all of the time (she is the exact opposite of me), but it would kill me if I worked here. I am such a perfectionist that I would literally kill to fix it. That's one of the reasons I have no friends. People push me, or I push them. I fit in nowhere.

Grudgingly, I obey her and head over to my classmates. They snicker as I push through, and some move away from me, leaving me in a circle of people. That just makes me… so… sad.

An ugly Capitol man steps up, and shuts us up. Good for me, since none of my peers can tease me anymore. He straitens his wig, then he clicks a remote, and the big screen comes on.

Stupid, stupid video of the dark days. No one cares, but I try to pay attention. I notice some boys in the five year old section playing rock paper scissors, and I sigh. Silly boys.

The escort, whom I still don't know the name of, glares at the little boys, then turns the video off. He struts over to the bowl, and pulls out a little slip of paper. He flicks his fingers, revealing a second slip.

Here we go…

"Selena Brauqh!" a girl in the audience starts screaming, cussing, and accusing that it was rigged. Gosh, some people, am I right? I roll my eyes. The girl is dragged onto the stage, and takes her place next to the escort.

He opens the second slip, revealing the next name.

 _Wonder who that could be? Definitely not me!_

And… it's me.

"Zea Harvey!" go figure. I catch sight of Kasha and Mazie, who are tearing up. I see Kasha start to open her mouth, but regrets it instantly. She snaps it shut, and Mazie blushes. They obviously think their lives are more important than mine.

"Sorry!" Kasha mouths.

I turn away, wiping a few tears away as I take my place next to the lunatic Selena.

They continue to call the boys, a twenty-five year old named Starcher, and a five year old named Graham. Why didn't anyone volunteer for the poor kid? I'll protect him, that's for sure.

We shake hands, and I smile at Graham. He doesn't notice. The peacekeepers shove us into rooms to say goodbye, poking and prodding us with their guns. I am thrown down to the floor by a large peacekeeper, and he leaves me there without helping me up or apologizing.

 _Jerk,_ I think as I brush off my skirt. I _hate_ being dirty. Oh, the curses of my life.

My family rushes in, and they embrace me tightly. Mazie is actually crying.

"Mazie- you- you're crying!" I exclaim. I've never seen her cry before!

"Yea, Zea. Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking." She laughs ad sniffles at the same time.

I hug her warmly, then I look over to Kasha. She doesn't look back.

My mom and dad look at me. "Don't go down without a fight." My mom says. "Zea, promise you'll try your best." My dad orders lovingly. He's stricter than my mother, but they both love us all dearly.

I nod. I know I'm not coming back from this, and they know too.

They have to leave, and before she steps out, Kasha looks back. "Zea… I'm sorry. I love you." She points at the blue silk I have on my wrist that she gave me last year for my birthday. "Please use that as your token." She begs.

"I will! Bye Kasha!" I scream as the peacekeepers drag her out. They grab me too, and toss me onto a train with the others. Graham's leg brushes across my skirt, leaving dirt behind. I grunt, then pick it off.

He and I sit on the couch, while Selena and Starcher go to their rooms.

"So, Graham." I say awkwardly. "Do you want an ally?"

He nods excitedly. "An ally is a friend, right?" The poor kid. He doesn't know anything, does he?

I smile. "Kind of." Sparing him, I don't tell him what is going to happen. I don't want to ruin him...

* * *

 _ **~Graham, age 5~**_

Does anyone know what a "reaping" is? Please tell me.

Mama says I have to be a good boy and get dressed up. Normally, I wouldn't, because I'm always covered in mud. I'd just get dirty again, but Mama said I have to. She mumbled something like, "My poor boy shouldn't have to get picked. He just has one slip, and he's only five. Surely someone else will volunteer."

I don't know what any of this is about, but I do as my mama says. After I get ready, she said I can meet with my friends, and we can walk to this "reaping" thing together.

Kian is the first one we see, because he's our neighbor's son. He's my friend. He runs up to us, and bounces around before speaking. "Hey! Aren't you excited for this special thingie?"

"Nah, I don't know what it is!" I exclaim.

Mama grabs my arm, and us three trudge off, my sister Cecily, and brothers Teddy and Henry trailing behind, accompanied by Kian's sister Raven. Cecily and Raven are best friends, and my brothers worship them like goddesses. It's kinda funny, but I don't understand it.

We arrive at the place they hold the "reaping" today.

None of us fully understand what is gonna happen except Mama and Cecily. Cecily is twelve, and she says that it's her first "reaping". Mama explained it to her last night, and I asked about it too, but she just said, "You're too young; it doesn't matter anyway."

This mean man in a white suit pokes my finger. It hurts, and my name shows up on his little screen, accompanied by some numbers and words I don't understand. We try to stay with Mama, but she tells us to go stand with our classmates by some velvet rope.

I try to grasp her hand, but she pulls away. "Go on Graham…" she commands gently.

Unwillingly, I trudge after my friends. I run after they get there, as I was too slow and fell behind.

We play around, until an ugly man steps up and tells us all to quiet down. He smooths his "hair", then clicks a remote in his hand to turn on the big screen.

We're supposed to watch, but Oliver challenged me to a rock-paper-scissors battle.

Our friend Lillian eyes us jealously. She's a girl, so they made her stay on the other side of the aisle. That's a stupid rule, I think.

"Ahem," the big man scoffs to the crowd, glaring at us. I shut my mouth, and look up. "Time for the girls." He says. Reaching in a bowl, he clears his throat. "Selena Brauqh!"

A girl screeches in the audience. "No! God, it was rigged! It was, come on!" the white-suited men grab her, and she screams out. "Child abuse! The thing was fucking rigged, you dickheads!" she hits one of the men, and continues screaming words I don't understand.

The man has her stand next to him, and then he calls someone else. "Zea Harvey!"

A younger girl, probably eleven or twelve, slowly walks up, and she wipes some tears from her eyes.

Why are they crying and screaming? Isn't it good to be picked?

"What's going on?" I whisper to Kian and Oliver (I won, by the way).

They shrug, and I turn back.

The man walks over to the other bowl, and picks a name. "Starcher Kernel!" a man walks up, and a small girl, about my age, runs up and hugs his leg. "No, Amila, sweetie. I have to go." He pries her off, then he walks up onto the stage.

The little girl cries in the aisle, and an old woman grabs her and holds her.

The ugly man calls another name, but this one is familiar.

"Graham Clader!" it's _my_ name. I stand, not knowing what to do. Should I walk up?

A girl runs from the twelve year-old sections, and slips through the crowd to get to me. She grabs my hand, and I realize it's Cecily. Cecily leads me up onto the stage next to the man named Starcher.

People are looking at me, and some of them are crying. I'm ok, aren't I? Then I see Mama. Her eyes are red, and she is sobbing hysterically into Amiya's, Lillian's mom, shoulder. She is really upset. Why?

The mean men in white suits jab us with their guns, and push us into separate rooms. Mama, Henry, Teddy, Cecily, Lillian, Kian, and Oliver race in. Mama is still crying. "I love you so much baby!"

"Love you too…?" I say confused.

She hugs me so tight that I can't breathe.

I gasp. "Mama… I can't… _breathe!"_ I manage to squeeze out of my mouth.

"Oh!" she lets go. "Be careful, please!"

She leaves grudgingly.

Cecily hugs me next. "Be careful out there, brother. I love you, ya little rascal!" I can tell he's trying to make a joke, but fails miserably. She slips out after Mama, and wipes a single tear behind her.

I turn to the boys and Lillian. Teddy and Henry don't say much, following Cecily and Mama fairly quickly. I am left with Lillian, Kian, and Oliver.

Lillian smiles. "Bye!"

"Where am I going?" I ask.

"I don't know, but my mom says you probably won't be back."

"Sure I will!" I exclaim. "Why not?"

Mama, overhearing us, pokes her head back in. Her eyes have swelled up from all of her crying. "He- he won't be back." Her voice cracks. "Speak as if you will never see each other again." She pauses. "Because you won't…" she adds silently, so they hardly hear.

We look at each other.

"I won't be back?"

 _Where am I going then?_

* * *

 _A lone family stands in the square, hugging each other. They stand in rubble of streamers and felt. People run away, screaming because of the family. The family of the poor five year old who is doomed to be the first death of the games, second if he's lucky. Peacekeepers jab at them, shoot at them. All because of one slip of paper. One slip ruined nine. **Nine is going up in flames, and twelve is next…**_

* * *

 **1: What did you think?**

 **2: Who's your favorite?**

 **3: Should I do the other two?**

 **Sorry I'll be gone, but I should update by:**

 _ **~Next estimated update: June 29 (only an estimation)~**_


	12. District Twelve (And Chapter Twelve!)

**So, as of now I am driving home. I am in Minnehaha Springs, West Virginia. The views were great this past week, and I've missed you guys! I'm so glad to be back, but for now I'll just type. As of now, it is June 20, 2015. When I upload this, I have no idea when that'll be. But, when I do, I'll update the author's note, but at the bottom.**

* * *

 _~Shimmer~_

Ha, ha. My name may not be the normal name of someone from '12, but I assure you, it fits me.

I am nothing like anyone else in this sloppy, nasty, son-of-a-bitch district. This place is dirty and grimy, but I'm not. I am one of the richer families, oh hell, I _am_ the richer family. We are the richest in the whole district. We moved here from District One, and we had lots of money left over from there. Then, my sister Tess won the games two years ago.

"Hey Tess!" I call to my sister as she comes in the room.

She nods at me. She is wearing some weird dress that looks great on her. She looks almost just like me, so it'll look great on me.

"You look horrible Tess. Why are you wearing that?" I ask, scowling fakely. Since today is the reaping, I'll wear that tomorrow.

"Because I can wear what I want, and look the way I want. Plus, I'm a victor, so shut your face." She whips around and stalks away.

I roll my eyes, and head off to get ready. My hair could definitely use an hour of fixing, and my shoes need bedazzled. But I only have an hour, so I'll speed-fix my hair. I can't make it look _that_ bad, can I?

By the time I'm actually done, I look fabulous, as expected. But there is still room for improvement. I flounce out the door, decked out in dazzling jewels and fabulous clothes. The other citizens look at me with deep hatred and loathing, I mean, why not? I am _perfect_!

* * *

 _~Joel "JJ"~_

I have no time for this "getting ready" stuff. I need to help Michelle, and I need to work… but I guess work is out today due to the reaping. I wish I didn't have to do this, but the ages are different this year, so now we're both eligible. But Michelle is too young at only seven, and I'm too old at twenty.

I throw on my outfit, a white button-up shirt and a pair of black dress pants, then race off to help my sister (I'm her legal guardian though). I made her a dress out of some blue silk and some pink leather I found by the rich girl's house. She doesn't care, or care to notice, that I take things from her house occasionally. Goddammed rich people got too much stuff.

Once Michelle is ready, we both head toward the center of the district for the reaping. As we walk, I see the mines. They send shudder down my back… so I look at Michelle and smile.

* * *

 _~Troy~_

I'm alone. That's all anyone would need to know about me. I have one friend, Rory Mellark, but other than him… no one.

I'm an orphan, which means I have no one to take care of me but myself. Then again, I'm an adult, but still. I raised myself, with a little help.

I met Rory and Primrose Everdeen soon after the seventy-sixth games. They were fifteen, and I was twelve, newly added to the reapings. They took tesserae out for me, and in return, I helped around their houses. Prim was alone ever since Katniss, her sister, died in the seventy-fifth games. She had her mom, but she died of post-traumatic stress soon after Peeta, Rory's brother, won the seventy-fifth games (it's a complicated story). Prim and Rory got married when they turned eighteen, and became my legal guardian for the three years I had to catch up to them. I still feel indebted to them this day.

Now, I help take care of their daughter Lilac Mellark, who is nine, and their son Gale Mellark who is four.

* * *

 _~Lilac~_

I have a pretty decent life, if I do say so myself. My mommy and daddy are the best, and my little brother is cute and fun. We're pretty close.

My parent's friend Troy just got here. He's pretty nice, and loves to play with Gale and me. He's funny! He picks me up and twirls us around, then sets me down and hands me a dress.

"I found this outside of Shimmer's (the big stupid rich girl) house, and thought you'd like it." He says as he hands it to me. It's a little too big, but it's pink and purple and sparkly. I like it.

"Thank you!" I yell as I throw myself into his arms. I'm glad he's our friend.

* * *

 **I decided to try something different, so I just did little cameos for each character before the reapings. These ones will get longer train ride chapters because of the shortness here. But hey, I got all of the spots filled I think! Once I get those last two reserved spots filled in, I will post the finished list as a new chapter, but keep the old one. And, I'll update my profile.**

 **The next chapters will go in order of District, starting with One, then Three, then Four (so I need that last female spot filled in by the reserver), and etc. skipping the ones that have been done already. Got it? ;)**

 **Heyyy, this is chapter twelve! Lol! Oh, and I have 22 reviews, which means this story will have the top amount of reviews (of my stories) by the next chapter! Yay!**

 **Thanks guys, and sorry it took so long and it's so short!**

 **Oh, and one last thing. I thik I have a poll up for either this story or Remember the Fallen, so check that out please! :D**


	13. FINAL Tribute List!

**Here is the final tribute list! I am so glad I got all of these spots filled in… two, three months? I'm just realy happy, and excited to dive into the games!**

 **Now, to be honest, I haven't even started One's reaping. I plan to today or tomorrow, so expect it up hopefully by the fifteenth, probably before though.**

 **Also, I need some input on what goes on before the games in the Capitol. I don't have a copy of The Hunger Games, so I've forgotten. Please just send in the info (hopefully day-by-day) in the PM you sent in your tributes with. I only need one or two people though, and thanks!**

 **You guys that don't review are making me sad… because I like your guys' tributes and want them to live long! Review and I won't be forced to kill them early!**

* * *

 **Who has who (The order is:** _ **PenName- Character Name (District, Age)) (((In order of District, PenName if you get it….)))**_ **((((I will list the order they are in for most tributes, one being first and the last number being last)))):**

 _ **5:**_ _xQueen-Of-Applesx-_ Everlee Johnson (1, 20) **In all- One**

 _ **5:**_ _Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived-_ Angelina Silver (1, 23) **In all- One**

 **2:** S _antiago. Ponchini20-_ Glitter Tiverton (1, 19), Garitsu Cardboard (4, 25), Rowan Nairn (7, 18), Starcher Kernel (9, 25), Troy Burnet (12, 25) **In all- Five**

 _ **4:**_ _AztecPrincess15-_ Mercedes Trentlyn (2, 19), Sara Evans (11, 8) **In all- Two**

 _ **3:**_ _CloveCatoDistrictTwo-_ Angel and Devil Franklin (2, 18), Melody-Grace Lancaster (5, 14), Shimmer Hart (12, 17) **In all- Four**

 _ **5:**_ _BunnyPir8 (Deviantart)-_ Jackson King (2, 16) **In all- One**

 _ **4:**_ _My sister (In real life)-_ Misty Bolts (3, 8), Easel Hargis (3, 23) **In all- Two**

 _ **1:**_ _Algebraniac-_ Shaylee Marie Brovè (3, 16), Nolan Fregh (5, 15), Jed Lawrence Zevonke (7, 25), Simon Winx (8, 14), Mark Vurnet (8, 11), Selena Brauqh (9, 13), Alex Mae (10, 19), Isabelle Trella (11, 20), Dimitri Vottes (11, 19), Joel "JJ" Jenkins (12, 20), Luis Martel (13, 14) **In all- Eleven**

 _ **4:**_ _Ravenshadow415-_ Deven Volts (3, 21), Colt Wheatwind (11, 15) **In all- Two**

 _ **5:**_ _My friend (in real life)-_ Kalea Anderson (4, 17) **In all- One**

 _ **4:**_ _Jms2-_ Delanie Pales (4, 25), Seel Vense (4, 19) **In all- Two**

 _ **5:**_ _Bubbleboots-_ Rowyn Blume (5, 22) **In all- One**

 _ **5:**_ _Writer12122121-_ Aaron Watt (5, 21) **In all-One**

 _ **5:**_ _FlawlessCatastrophe-_ Eline Porter (6, 12) **In all- One**

 _ **4:**_ _Kkfanatic22-_ Brodie and Cerys Harlen (6, 23), (6, 15) **In all- Two**

 _ **5:**_ _Domgk115-_ Cristoph Hermann (6, 18) **In all- One**

 _ **5:**_ _My cousin (in real life)-_ Lulu Divinity (7, 10) **In all- One**

 **5:** _AccidentallyOnPurposeHP-_ Paislea Harwood (8, 17)

 _ **5:**_ _Mary Queen Of Scots-_ Zea Harvey (9, 11) **In all- One**

 _ **5:**_ _OneInRed-_ Graham Calder- (9, 5) **In all- One**

 _ **5:**_ _HestiaAbnegation11-_ Jasper Seine (10, 16) **In all- One**

 _ **5:**_ _Randomhobo07-_ Melissa Flec (13, 19) **In all- One**

 _ **3: Me-**_ Ishmael Shatterfall (1, 24), Agra Winx (8, 9), Lilac Mellark (12, 9), Lenco Azda (21) **In all- Four**

 _ **PLEASE TELL ME IF I MISSED ANY TRIBUTE OR IF I LEFT ONE OF YOU GUYS OFF!**_

* * *

District One-

Female: Everlee Johnson (20)- submitted by xQueen-Of-Applesx

Female: Angelina "Angie" Silver (23)- submitted by Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived

Male: Glitter Tiverton (19)- submitted by 20

Male: Ishmael Shatterfall (24)

* * *

District Two-

Female: Mercedes Trentlyn (19)- submitted by AztecPrincess15

Female: Angel Franklin (18)- submitted by CloveCatoDistrict2

Male: Devil Franklin (18)- submitted by CloveCatoDistrict2

Male: Jackson King (16)- submitted by BunnyPir8 (DeviantArt)

* * *

District Three-

Female: Misty Bolts (8)- submitted by my sister

Female: Shaylee Marie Brovè (16)- submitted by algebraniac

Male: Deven Volts (21)-submitted by Ravenshadow415

Male: Easel Hargis (23)- submitted by my sister

* * *

District Four-

Female: Kalea Anderson (17)- submitted by my friend

Female: Delanie Pales (25)- submitted by Jms2

Male: Seel Vense (19)- submitted by Jms2

Male: Garitsu Cardboard (25)- submitted by 20

* * *

District Five-

Female: Melody-Grace Lancaster (14)- submitted by CloveCatoDistrict2

Female: Rowyn Blume (22)- submitted by BubbleBoots

Male: Aaron Watt (21)- submitted by writer12122121

Male: Nolan Fregh (15)- submitted by algebraniac

* * *

District Six-

Female: Eline Porter (12)- submitted by FlawlessCatastrophe

Female: Cerys Harlen (15)- submitted by kkfanatic22

Male: Brodie Harlen (23)- submitted by kkfanatic22

Male: Christoph Hermann (18)- submitted by domgk115

* * *

District Seven-

Female: Lulu Divinity (10)- submitted by my cousin

Female: Palm Sears (23)- submitted by Jms2

Male: Rowan Nairn (18)-submitted by 20

Male: Jed Lawrence Zevonke (25)- submitted by algebraniac

* * *

District Eight-

Female: Paislea Harwood (17)- submitted by AccidentlyOnPurposeHP

Female: Agra Winx (9)

Male: Simon Winx (14)- submitted by algebraniac

Male: Mark Vurnet (11)- submitted by algebraniac

* * *

District Nine-

Female: Zea Harvey (11)- submitted by Mary Queen of Scots

Female: Selena Brauqh (13)- submitted by algebraniac

Male: Graham Calder (5)- submitted by OnceInRed

Male: Starcher Kernel (25)- submitted by 20

* * *

District Ten-

Female: Pennsylvania (Penelope) "Penny" Lebeau (21)- submitted by algebraniac

Female: Sable Garner (24)- submitted by OnceInRed

Male: Jasper Seine (16)- submitted by HestiaAbnegation11

Male: Alex "The Ace" Mae (19)- submitted by algebraniac

* * *

District Eleven-

Female: Sara Evans (8)- submitted by AztecPrincess15

Female: Isabelle Trella (20)- submitted by algebraniac

Male: Colt Wheatwind (15)- submitted by Ravenshadow415

Male: Dimitri Vottes (19)- submitted by algebraniac

* * *

District Twelve-

Female: Lilac Mellark (9)

Female: Shimmer Hart (17)- submitted by CloveCatoDistrict2

Male: Joel "JJ" Jenkins (20)- submitted by algebraniac

Male: Troy Burnet (25)- submitted by 20

* * *

District Thirteen-

Female: Melissa Flec (19)- submitted by randomhobo07

Female: Kelsy Ambout (19)- submitted by Jms2

Male: Lenco Azda (21)

Male: Luis Martel (14)- submitted by algebraniac


	14. District One Females

**Haha, so hey guys I'm back. The sponsorship points will be done soon, but we're nowhere near the games yet, so I'll wait. I should do them before '13 though.**

 **Personally I think that if Angelina was in the Percy Jackson/Olympians series, she'd be either a daughter of Bellona, Ares, or Nike.**

 **50 sponsor points to anyone who can correctly guess the peacekeeper's first name! (Hint: It's a girl) The name will be released during the District One/Twelve train rides.**

 **And if you don't mind, care to shed some light on my other stories and review them for me? Tell me how I'm doing please!**

* * *

 _~Angelina "Angie", Age 20~_

Of course I'm volunteering! Why wouldn't I? Of course, there is the fact that that I'm obsessed with the games and will probably be the leader of the Careers (even though since the 90th games there have been five Career districts) and massacre everyone. But that's ok! And… Eevie. My seven year old sister. She's the only reason I even want to stay here.

I'm a very passionate person, and I like to please others. I am always… "out there" and I do anything anyone else does. For example, one of our victors, Cassiandria (86th games, won at the age of fifteen, the youngest victor from our district since the 9th games), got a pixie-cut last year, so I did too. It still looks great on us. Mirial Luxion, another girl in my age group, once made a snide comment about me not being committed enough to my training, so I got a tattoo of the District's seal on my shoulder (a present from my mom on my seventeenth birthday). Of course I was devastated when they chose Mirial to be in the games when we turned eighteen. She didn't even win! She only placed thirteenth when she was offed by Kanaria, the girl from eleven who placed third to the girl from two and the girl from seven. Even the Academy apologizes to me because they know if they'd picked me, I would've won.

I promise to win. After all, I am easily the strongest tribute to go into the games for at least ten years, especially since the age limit has been raised and everyone is older, stronger this year. I may have trouble killing the little ones, but then again most of 'em will be gone by the end of the bloodbath, so they're bound to die anyway.

I fluff my hair that has gradually slipped out of a pixie cut for the most part. I trim it often, but it is getting longer. I look pretty good for someone who in only three weeks will be murdering dozens of people. I love my black heels. They have spikes, and perfectly compliment my red mini-dress.

Right before I step out the door, I hear a breaking news alert on our television. I race into the living room to see what it was, not caring if I'm slightly late to the reaping.

" _Rebel outbreak in Districts Nine and Twelve. Hundreds killed, including the family of Graham Calder, five year old tribute from District Nine. Only his sister Cecily is said to have lived. She is in an extreme condition and may not survive. In District Twelve, Primrose Mellark, younger sister-in-law of Victor Peeta Mellark, has been taken into custody for killing a peacekeeper. The peackeeper's name is yet to be released by the family. More news to be announced at three 'o clock when the all of the reapings are over."_

I keep forgetting that the outer districts have the reapings earlier than we do (except for Ten) because they have a different time zone than we do, meaning they have them an hour before we do.

But for the record, unless I change my mind, Graham is my kill. Nine has always been one of my least favorite districts other than eleven and twelve. I can't wait to watch the re-runs of the reapings in the train and see who I'm up against.

At least I'm at the reapings now. I was only five minutes late, and that's good because they are just finishing up with the video clip and are about to call the female names.

Checking in quickly, I rush to my spot as fast as I can in these heels, and I make it just in time to cry out, "I volunteer!" as they called the second female.

I am beckoned up by the escort, a crazy pervert guy named Rekk (who was a District Two victor from the 82nd games before he became an escort. He won his games by making it to the final eight, which consisted of him, his district partner, the females from seven, twelve, eight, and five, and the males from seven and ten. Then he cornered his ally and pinned her down. Then he continued to slice of her chest, and then he cut out her heart and kept it in an empty backpack. Gross, right? Well, he did that with _every_ other girl in the arena. The males? He cut off their… yep, no explanation needed. The guy's a freak). I guess Snow thought it'd be funny fir our escort to be a perv. I nervously let him help me up, then I pull out some sanitizing wipes for my hand.

The other female is a slender but snarky girl named Everlee. She seems a good ally too, maybe almost as ruthless as me. I think I'll call her Ever. Why? It's just easier to remember.

When I see the first male, I am disgusted. He's a scrawny looking 'lil thing (only two years younger than me), but he looks strong. I still think he'll be weak and useless. When I'm the leader of the Careers, I'm kicking him out.

In all the fuss, I almost forgot about my only true friend… Jade. She is waving to me in the audience just as the second guy's name is called. A volunteer quickly takes his place, and Jade has her mouth open, eyes wide. She motions to the boy, and I look over.

The second guy… gosh. He's tall, buff, and sexy. I shake my head. _No,_ I scold myself. _Just because he's hot doesn't mean he's not going to kill you the first chance he gets._ I can't afford to let some "guy" distract me. I came here for one thing… victory, nothing less.

* * *

 _~Everlee "Ever", Age 17~_

I may be young, but that won't stop me. Just because I'm less experienced than the others doesn't mean anything. I still won't hesitate to swipe that grin off your face. That's right, I saw that. I see everything.

I'm curling my hair when the curler hits my thumb. I grit my teeth and breathe in. Luckily it's not worse, and although I do have a high pain tolerance, it still hurt. "Ah." I smile. My icy blonde hair looks perfect. The hairdo along with some leaf earrings definitely bring out my marble green eyes. Next up comes the outfit. I lightly pull up the silver dress, and then slip on the perfect pair of blue flats. Absolutely stunning is the only way I can describe it.

I kick up my heels as I run to my family. They nod at me, and we head out the door. My little sister Gabriella (whom I call Gabby) is eligible for the first time this year, as she is eleven now. She only slightly understands what is to take place soon, but not the "Killing! Blood! Death! Gore! More!" part. She is too little to get the full education. She _still_ doesn't know where babies actually come from.

Arriving at the reapings, I look around for my friends. I see Lola near the front of the line to check in, and she waves. I wave back, then notice Dante in the eighteen year old male section, but he doesn't see me.

I get in line, and Lola looks back, then skips to my spot in line.

"Hey Everlee!" she says cheerfully. Lola is only seventeen, just like me. "You gonna volunteer this year?"

"I'll sure try!" I giggle. We smile, then move up a few spots.

We chat for a bit, then we check in and head to our section just in time to see our creepy escort step up and try talking to us, but I'm pretty sure no one was listening. He clicks on the lame video from our history. Fuck history, let's get to the fun stuff!

Eventually, the video turns off, and we look up at Rekk eager for the first name.

Lola looks at me, and we bump fists. "Volunteering?" she asks.

"I told you earlier!" she giggles, then fixes me with her mischievous smile and does her twinkle-eye thing. "Wait, you too?" I laugh, and she nods.

"I'll try!" she exclaims. We laugh together, then a voice jolts us out of our moment.

"Gabriella Johnson!"

"I volunteer!" I scream before I realize the name was my sister's. I can use this to my advantage… say that I volunteered to protect my sister and not because I already was going too. I walk up, and Rekk asks my name. "Everlee Johnson."

"Was that your sister?" he asks with a gleam in his eyes.

I nod. "I volunteered…" I let some tears spring to my eyes. Luckily I'm a good actress. "To- to save her."

He nods. "Someone else could've though."

"I know… I wanted it to be me to win for her." Shit, he kinda messed that up. Hopefully they still bought it.

It looks like the crowd did at least. They're cheering and some have tears rolling down their cheeks. Looks like I _can_ do this acting thing!

My triumphant (and sappy) entrance is interrupted by a girl running down the aisle, just in time to dart into the twenty year old section and volunteer for the second name.

"Kiaria Weston!" A thirteen year old stands there, not worried one bit.

I flash a look at Lola right before the name so she has enough time to volunteer first… except she doesn't get first. She called it out a millisecond too late. The girl who was running down the aisle a moment ago is now strutting to the stage. Stupid girl. Now Lola won't be in with me. I guess that's for the best in the long run.

I meet the girl. Apparently her name is Angelina, but she said to call her Angie. Angie is very committed to the games. She'll be a great ally and competitor I think.

The men take their spots, and I scan them. One of them seems weak but competitive, and the other is hunky and sexy. These games will be interesting for sure.

We start head off to the buildings for goodbyes when it starts pouring the rain. Luckily for us, it's not that far away. All four of us take off running, and the crowd scatters except for the mine and the families of my fellow tributes, who follow us in.

First in is Lola. We talk for about five minutes, and then the peacekeeper drags her out. _Literally drags_ her out of the room.

My family pours into the room after Lola is locked out. I say goodbye, and we have some very heartfelt conversations. I'm glad I have a family like them.

I'm about to start playing with my pearl bracelet (which doubles as my token) when my sister turns back after my parents leave. "Everlee… please win for me. I- I love you, and I want you to come back… in one piece." A tear rolls down her cheek, and she quietly closes the door behind her.

She gives me a moment to reflect on my choices in life. Is this really what I'm looking for? Am I really coming back alive? I shake my head. No time for second thought. I need to win this- not only for myself, but for my sister.

Gabby, I'll win for you, and that's a promise. And you know I _never_ break my promises.

 **Hey peoples, I would add the boys, but I think this is good enough to stop here. I apologize to the boy I left out (but I didn't do mine!), but I promise to justify his life during the train rides.**

 **There's a contest at the top, second paragraph!**

 _~Next estimated update: July 26_ _th_

 **One last note before I go… Next week I'm going to start an acting/singing camp that will last three weeks. Sorry guys, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for standing with me during this journey, and I'm excited to adventure on with the company of some of the best people in the world… you guys. You rule! Love you guys!**

 **2,229 words!**


	15. District Three- Shaylee

Ok, moving on to District Three! I'm trying to get to the Capitol asap, so hopefully I get these chappies out sooner than estimated! The only districts left right now are 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 13 (I think). Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I got this out as soon as I could. Hope that's soon enough for you all!

 **Caria's name is pronounced Kuh-ree-uh, and Teiri's is similar to the word Tier, just add two es (ee) at the end. Just a 'btw' moment.**

 _~Shaylee "Shay" Marie Brovè, Age 16~_

"I look bad, don't I…?" I grit my teeth as I look in the mirrors.

Three of my friends are gathered along with me, and they all gasp. "No way! Shay, you look fantastic!" Caria exclaims.

"Stunning." Mirial agrees.

The only one who doesn't say anything is little Tecta. She's only thirteen, but she skipped into our grade (which is far from uncommon in our district). Her gray eyes are fixed on the ground, and her dirty blonde hair has fallen over her face.

I look away, then shake my head. "Come on, tell me what looks bad."

"Nothing!" both Caria and Mirial yell at once. Once again, Tecta is silent. Mirial nudges her. "Tecta, what do you think?"

"Looks great Shaylee… keep it like that…" she mumbles, only looking up for a second.

I groan inwardly, then fluff my long brown hair. I turn my head left and right, looking at it through different angles. My green eyes sparkle in the light, but I think my whole 'do needs a redo! I gather most of my hair on my left side, and ponytail it over my shoulder so that my light curls flow over my chest. I grab a silver and gold beaded headband and fit it on the top of my head, creating a bush of hair on the top of my head. I pull a large curl up through the headband, and let it hand by my face. "Better?" I ask the girls.

Tecta shoots her head up. "Oh my gosh you look like-" She cuts off, then hangs her head again. "Never mind…"

Mirial sets her hand on Tecta's back. "What were you going to say?"

Tecta raises her head, her eyes glittering with anger. "Nothing! Can't you guys just butt out of my life for once?" she stomps out of the room.

"Um… Did I do something?" I ask. The other girls shrug, and I sigh. "I'll go see what's up."

Tecta is sitting on my front porch, holding a picture of her sister Teiri. The picture is of Teiri earlier this month, at her eighth grade graduation. She's wearing a silver dress… similar to the one I'm wearing now. "Oh Teiri… I wish you were here now… why did you have to d- die?" she stutters at the last part, and I can tell she's started to cry.

I turn and leave, but Tecta says something. "Shay… I know you're there. I just wanted… you toknow that it's not your fault." I sit down next to her. "This was the last time she and I were together, and that dress reminded me…"

"I know. It's ok." I put my arm around her.

"She got an offer for a job in the Capitol last week, and she left without saying goodbye to me. I know she just graduated middle school, but they said they needed someone young and smart. She was going to be the next interviewer… but her train…" she trailed off again.

I stand up, and brush off my dress. "Come on inside. We're gonna be late if we don't get our asses moving soon." I smile, trying not to be overly bossy. My friends don't usually mind, but Tecta still seems upset.

We head inside, and I smile when I see the others back in the bathroom. They'd gotten ready while I was out. Both of them were wearing a light blue one-shouldered dress (Caria with a left-shouldered one, and Mirial has right) with sapphires on the strap and at the waist. They were also wearing silver heels like mine, and put their black (Mirial) and blonde (Caria) hair up just like mine.

"Tecta, do you want me to help you get ready?" she nods, and I motion for the others to leave the room. I help her get her silver dress on. It's similar to the one I'm wearing (and Teiri's), but it's simpler than mine and more intricate than her sister's. It has a sort-of sweetheart neckline, but before it ends under her armpits, a strip of cloth connects onto the outside of her arm as a "sleeve". It goes down to her waist, and has diamonds only at the bottom, where mine is the same as hers but with ¾ sleeves and a full length skirt at the back. It cuts off at my knees, but sheer silver fabric continues down to my ankles in the back. Mine has diamonds across the neckline, the waist, and all along the bodice (us District Three citizens love sparkly things, and luckily we can all afford gemstones).

"There!" I announce when I've fixed her hair identical to mine and the other's.

She looks in the mirror, proud of my work. "Thanks Shaylee. I love it." She smiles, and embraces me warmly. I hug her back, something I otherwise wouldn't have done. She pulls away, and I pat her back, letting her know that it's time to get going.

We grab Caria and Mirial, then the four of us walk to the reapings (which isn't that far away, given we could walk there). When we get there, Treeca (our escort) has already started with the speeches and video-clip-showing that everyone hates year to year. We've seen and heard it way too often, in my opinion. We tune her out, and only pay attention again when she calls the names.

"I hope it's not me!" Mirial says.

"Not me either!" Caria agrees. They look at me.

"Oh… right. Not me either I hope…" I say with a false voice. What they don't know is that I'm stronger than my other popular, pretty friends. They don't know I train myself to be a Career. They don't know I'm volunteering.

"Misty Bolts!" a little girl from the nine year old section wobbles up and I know I should volunteer for her, but I wait for the next one. "Any volunteers for Misty?" nothing. "Zelda Crossfit!" another young girl, this time an eleven year old. "Any-"

"I volunteer!" I scream. My friends look at me like I'm crazy. I run up, and push aside the little girl.

"And what's your name darling?" Treeca asks, looking a bit confused that I volunteered for the slightly older tribute instead of little Misty.

"Shaylee Brovè." I say, then whip my head towards an equally confused Tecta. She motions from the crowd, but I wave her off. We'll talk later.

 _-slight time skip-_

I have so many friends that the peacekeepers only let me see Tecta, Mirial, and Caria (and my family of course). My parents don't talk much when they come in, considering they too are peacekeepers. They leave quite quickly, only wishing me luck and telling me they love me.

The other girls barge in the room and leap on me to give out hugs, but end up knocking me over.

"Hey, girls, you're hurting me!" I screech kindly.

The girls inch off of me, and Tecta grabs my shoulders as I stand up. "What were you thinking? Why in the hell did you volunteer?!"

"I just… I'm strong, I'm… kinda smart… come on, don't you believe in me?" I stutter.

Tecta nods, but her eyes are still filled with concern. "I do, but that was a jackass idea. Whatever- or whoever- gave you that idea is an idiot and needs to be dealt with."

"I know, I just… wanted to prove something. I'm a Career, and I can do this."

Tecta gazes into my eyes, her eyes sparkling with tears. She turns and walks out.

Mirial searches my eyes. "Good luck." She follows Tecta out.

Caria looks angry and not sad. "This is your fault! Why would you do this to us? We need you!"

I gasp. "I'm sorry…!?"

"No, no 'I'm sorry" that won't help anything! Just…"

"What?"

"Promise you'll win. Shay… you have no idea how hard it'll be here without you, and I should know…" her older friend Jasmine from District Four (it's complicated) went into the games a few years ago at age fifteen, and was the third death of the games in the bloodbath. She was the first Career killed in the bloodbath for ages.

"I- I do. And I…"

A peacekeeper barges in and grabs Caria's arm. "Shay, win for us!"

"I wi-" the door shuts. I sigh, and follow the others out to the train. We board, and wave to the other people from our district. I sit next to Misty, and ask her how she's doing.

"Um, ok I think. Why was everyone looking at me?" she asks. "Not that I didn't like the attention…"

"Sweetie, do you know what death is?"

 **That makes me sad. :(**

 **Sorry I took so long and only ended up with hers. I had this almost finished for the longest time (about a week) but never found the time to sit and finish it. I finally did. I planned on doing Deven as well, but he just wasn't as easy to write about as Shaylee was for some reason.**

 **Oh, and I've decided the final 8 and narrowed it down to two for the victor, but I'm not telling! –Just thought I'd say…**

 **Oh, and I'm SORRY I SWITCH USERNAMES WITHOUT WARNING!**

 **RANDOM QUESTIONS**

 **Whatever you would've said put here**

 **How old do you guys think I am (just out of curiosity) based on my writing/and Pm conversations?**

 **So I'm thinking of trying a new format on these… as in the next district will be train rides… the next would be arriving at the Capitol… and so on. Do you guys like that?**

 **I'm headed out on vacation for a few days right now…**

 _~Next estimated update- August 18, 2015~_


	16. Quuiiick Little AN

**NOT MANY OF YOU REVIEWD RECENTLY! After the reapings are over, I will be sending out an alert pm to everyone with a tribute or that has reviewed this story to let you all know. I will use that pm to contact you guys for new news, but if you bother to read this, you'd get the news first! Thanks to everyone so far, and I need the two questions in last chapter answered!**

 **Sorry for all who thought this was an update, I HAVE started the next one, but I realized I was doing all four tributes, so I need more time.**

 **Peace out,**

 **~Silver (I changed my username but I like the name Silver)**


	17. Back to Updating Hopefully!

**So. Hey.**

 **I'm sure all of you probably hate me right now. If you're even bothering to read this, go ahead and rant at me.**

 **I swear I'm not giving up on this story, however, I have been very busy and haven't found much time to write. I have many things going on, and many social issues as well. But no one wants to hear my excuses, so I'm just going to be posting the original chapter I've been working on. I am only about halfway done but it's pretty long. I'm going to have tocut some stuff out and save it for a later chapter I guess.**

 **Once again, I sincerely apologize. The update will be up in approximately a week fromtoday.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I need a head count ofeveryone still reading this. Probably no one.**


	18. District Five (Finally!)

Disclaimer: If I owned the hunger games I would be rich and famous and obviously I'm not so…

I'll just thank everyone who sent in a tributes here because I've been forgetting that.

Al **so, I lied. It's not as long as I thought.**

 **Sorry Nolan's is so short, I meant to finish it but I never did.**

 **I wish more people read this! Well, it's my fault I didn't update sooner...**

 ***Line Break***

~Rowyn Blume, Age 22~

God, sometimes I hate life. This morning started out so great until the stupid rule change announced only three hours before the reapings. I had to get ready, and go for the billionth time in my life. And guess who was picked…? Fucking me. Goddammit.

My sister Briar is twenty-six, so she didn't have to go. She kept my spot at my farm (yes, MY farm) and stayed behind. She's gonna be super pissed I got picked.

I sigh, and flop down onto the couch in "my room" on the train. I click the TV on, and the news shows up first. I click off, but they had a District Twelve seal in the captions. Whatever. Pretty much the only thing that was on was old reapings, and the only ones I wanted to watch were the ones from before I was born. I tried to click on the 75th games, but it wouldn't work.

"Kiddo, you know they won't have that one up. The rebels won those games." My mentor scares me half to death. He's a man in his late thirties I think, and he's super ripped. And might I just say, damn his chin is defined! He's handsome, let's go with that.

"Do you think you can get it to work?" I ask quietly.

"I can try…" he grabs the remote gently from my hands, and messes with the buttons. "There."

I look at the screen, and a picture comes up of the victor that year, Peeta Mellark of District Twelve. He's with his fellow victor of the 74th games, Katniss Everdeen. There's also a guy in glasses, a girl with an axe (apparently named Johanna), and some chiseled guy with a trident. They part ways and branch out, Katniss going with Johanna, and Peeta staying behind with the others. Eventually, Katniss kills one of the other tributes, a hunky guy from '2. Johanna cuts out Katniss' tracker, but it all goes downhill from there. Sharptooth, the girl from '2 catches up to the trident guy (Finnick, maybe?) and stabs him with his own trident, and then rips his throat out, killing him. Katniss gets too close to the tree as the lightning strikes it (better ask Arohn about that) and she dies next. Johanna gets pissed and offs the guy in the glasses, and then Sharptooth is fighting Peeta. Johanna steps in, and together they kill Sharptooth, but Johanna dies in the process. Peeta is named double-victor, and the screen goes black.

"How'd you get it to...?" I start to ask.

He smiles, and says, "I have my ways, Princess."

I scowl at the nickname, but he leaves. Shaking my head, I get up and trudge into Melody-Grace's room. The fourteen year old is alone with our other mentor, Otera. They're talking about the games, and I decide to butt in. I sit down gently next to Otera. "So, what's the plan?" I ask quietly.

Otera looks at me. "Rowyn, right?" I nod. "Hmm, well, we were talking about the bloodbath. Don't enter unless positively necessary… and it's not. So don't.

I make a mental note to watch Otera's games with Melody-Grace after this.

"Yeah. So, um, what are your plans Rowyn?" Melody-Grace asks.

"Um, not die?" I say kind of sarcastically, but I really mean it.

Melody-Grace giggles. "Duh!" her blue eyes are dazzling with glee, and her blonde hair is giving me a headache.

Otera looks at us sternly. "Girls, this is serious. At least one of you, most likely both, will be dead by next month." Even though she's only about my age, I can tell she has no patience for us.

I nod earnestly, and nudge Melody-Grace behind Otera's back. "We know." I say with a serious smile (inside I am freaking out even though I already knew that…).

"Good, now let's talk about possible allies." She clicks on Melody-Grace's television set, and the reapings for District Three show up. We watch as a small girl named Misty is picked… I think she's five. I make a note on my paper to help her out. Another young girl is picked, and my heart flutters. Luckily, a stunning girl in a silver dress steps forward to volunteer. She was either protecting the child or she's a Career, but I think it's the latter of the two. I mark down to watch out for her. The males are called next, and the first up is a strong-looking volunteer. He is at least six feet tall and his muscles scare the shit out of me. I put a huge mark to show not to even get near him. The next boy is another older tribute that wouldn't have had any emotion on his face at all if it weren't for the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. His name is Deven I think, and I put down to at least befriend him.

"Any ideas?" Otera turns to us with a questioning gaze, then clicks to the next district, Six. Before the reapings commence, she turns to us. "District Four seems to be all Careers, so I'm skipping that one…" I nod, and the scene appears. The first tribute up on District Five's stage is a timid girl named Cerys. She seems determined though. I put down a question mark. A young girl named Eline is up next, and she seems… not very right in the head. Another question mark goes down. The boys are picked, and I notice something. Cerys is hugging one boy… I turn to Otera. "What were their names?" "Christoph Hermann and Brodie Harlen." She replies without looking. Cerys and Brodie are apparently siblings… I scratch out Creys' question mark and mark down to help them both. Christoph seems kind of upset, but I see a girl rush to greet him and I can just tell he'll be able to handle himself. Otera is lecturing Melody-Grace, so I go ahead and switch to the next district.

District Seven really is densely forested. The Town's Square has trees growing around it, and I can only imagine how often they trim them. I kinda zone out during these reapings, but I get the gist of the tributes. There's a younger girl, a girl about my age, and the boys are about eighteen and twenty-five. I only really want to be allies with the little girl and maybe Palm. She seems like a nice person.

My opinion of District Eight? Really fucking colorful. The whole damn place is adorned with different shades of blues and golds and some white. The colors blend together and I have a hard time paying attention to the actual tributes. Skip.

District Nine is really boring, but the tributes are interesting looking. The girls are about the same age, twelve, but one looks bored and one's super pissed. The boys are complete opposite ages, one at five and the other twenty-five. I feel bad for these poor kids… and a man…? The screen switches to District Ten just as fighting breaks out, and I'm literally at the edge of my seat worrying for these poor people.

The only tribute that stands out in this nasty poop-ridden district is this girl named Pennsylvania. She seems different from most girls for some reason, but also looks like she get pissed easily. Skip.

Most of the '11 tributes are older, but there's a little girl with a SUPER creepy smile on her face. I shudder, and grab the remote. Skip.

God, District Twelve. I just… nope, I don't even bother.

I look over to Melody-Grace and she's asleep, or at least she looks asleep. Did I miss something? Otera isn't even in the room, and I realize that nightfall has come. I quietly say goodnight, and I tiptoe into "my" bedroom. The last thing I realize before I fall asleep is when I wake up we'll be at the Capitol…

*****LINE BREAK*****

~Nolan Fregh, Age 15~

Vivian looked around, taking in her surroundings. She could hear Katniss and Peeta talking near her, but their supplies were out in the open. She spied the berries lying on Peeta's jacket. Vivian slowly crept toward them, making sure to keep her footsteps light. She grabbed one, rolling it in her hand. She reached down to grab a few more. The berries shimmered, dark in the sunlight. She raised her hand to her mouth and said one final farewell.

Goodbye mom, dad, Mitch. I'll be home soon, but not as you want me. I love you.

She slid all of the berries in her mouth before she realized what she'd forgotten. The juices flooded her senses and dulled her mind. She slipped to the ground, only one thought left.

The rule change.

I blink and I'm back to reality. That flashback has been stuck in my mind ever since I've been picked. My great aunt Vivian was in the 74th games, and the only thing I can think of is how she died. I don't want to die like she did, in pain, alone in the middle of nowhere. I want to win.

*Line break*

That sucked, I know. Feel free to complain on how I portrayed them.


End file.
